Late Night Rubbing
by Hotly81173
Summary: Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Monday, October 15 – Week 3 Three Elements Prompt: Late at the office, inappropriate behavior, character walking in on team members (Suggested by Alice Fang Cullen.) Summary: Emily has a problem while working late. What happens when someone walks in on her and another team member in a compromising position? Humor/Friendship/ With a hint of romance.


**Late Night Rubbing**

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts**

**Monday, October 15 – Week 3**

**Three Elements Prompt****: Late at the office, inappropriate behavior, character walking in on team members **_**(Suggested by Alice Fang Cullen.)**_

**Summary: Emily has a problem while working late. What happens when someone walks in on her and another team member in a compromising position?**

**Humor/Friendship/ With a hint of romance. (You know me; I always have to throw in the romance.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

It was late, well past eleven on a Friday night. Emily Prentiss had just finished her last file and was making her way up the stairs of the catwalk to Hotch's office when she cried out in pain. She dropped her files and crumbled to the floor, holding the back of her thigh. Hotch ran out of his office to find her on the floor, tears running down her face.

"Prentiss, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly as he knelt down beside her on the floor.

"Oh God make it stop… it hurts." she cried, trying to rub the muscles at the back of her thigh.

Hotch scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the couch in his office. Laying her down, without thinking he unbuttoned her slacks and pulled them down past her knees, pushing her over onto her stomach.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" Emily cried out as she tried to pull her pants back up only to have him stop her when he grabbed her thigh.

He kneaded the back of her thigh; pulling a moan from her when his fingers rubbed deep into the spot where the charlie horse had hit her. "I'm making you feel better."

"Oh God…" Emily moaned as he continued to work on her muscle.

"Is this helping?" he asked, concerned that she was still in pain.

All Emily could do was moan her response as he continued to rub her thigh. His hands slid up and down her slender thigh, his fingers kneading the muscles. He bit his lip to stop then groan from escaping his lips as he took in her black panties that covered her ass. The lace that trimmed them made them sexy as hell. He felt his heart race as his hands molded to her thigh like a second skin. The heat coming off her skin was a maddening feeling to him. He had longed to touch her this way for so long. Not in this kind of situation mind you; he would have preferred to have her beneath him, writhing around in pleasure instead of being here like this, in pain. He trailed his hands up her thigh higher, stopping when he reached her buttocks; even though he wanted nothing more than to touch her there as well.

Emily bit back a moan as she felt his firm hands move higher on her thigh. Here she was being touched in a way that she had never thought would happen. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined it but she would take what she could get as long as he didn't stop touching her. She had wanted him to touch her for what seemed like forever and now that he was she couldn't help but let her mind wander to a more intimate setting. A setting where it was just them and a king sized bed.

"Oh God Aaron…" slipped from her lips before she could stop herself from moaning his name. She was not one to call him by his first name… ever. Although in her dreams it was a name she had screamed more than once.

Hotch was so caught up in what he was doing and the sound of his name falling from her lips in a sound that was unmistakably erotic, that he didn't hear the gasp of shock and then a small laugh from behind him.

"'Bout damn time." came Rossi's voice. "A little inappropriate at the office though don't you think." he stated, his voice laced with humor.

Emily jerked around in shock, knocking Hotch to his ass on the floor beside the couch. There in the doorway stood Dave and JJ, both had wide grins on their faces. Emily hurriedly pulled her pants back up.

"It's not what it looks like." Emily stammered.

"Emily had a charlie horse and I was just trying to help her." Hotch said as he got up from the floor.

"And you had to pull her pants down for that?" Dave said, eyeing his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I… I didn't… I didn't mean to do that. It just happened so fast. I wasn't thinking when I did it; I just wanted to help her with the pain." Hotch said in a rush, trying to explain.

"Hey, I have nothing against a little romp among friends. Better be glad it was me and JJ and not Strauss that walked in on you. Next time you two want to play around, you might want to shut and lock the door." Dave chuckled as he turned to leave.

JJ stood there staring at her best friend and then back to her boss. She looked at Emily again, "We'll talk later. Call me okay?" she said and then followed after Dave, closing the door behind her. She took out her cell phone and dialed Pen's number.

Hotch turned and looked at Emily, who had her face in her hands. Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted her face to look at him.

"Are you okay now? I mean is the pain gone?" he asked her, still concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine now, really. Thank you for helping me. I haven't had one of those in a long time. I guess I better get going. Thanks again." she said as tried to stand, but Hotch hadn't moved from his spot in front of her so she ended up back on her butt on the couch. She looked at him, clearly confused at what was going on.

"Hotch?" she licked the corner of her lip; one of her tells that she was nervous.

"Emily, would you like to go the diner around the corner and grab a bite to eat? I know you skipped eating earlier when everyone went out to grab something."

She looked at him and smiled, her heart raced beneath her breast. She was sure he could hear it pounding.

"I would love to." she said as she searched his eyes for a sign as to what he was feeling.

"Great… because I am starving and there is no one I would rather be with right now." he leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

Hotch stood up and pulled her to her feet and then turned and grabbed his jacket and briefcase from his desk. He followed her to her desk and then they left together, oblivious to the watchful eyes of Dave and JJ.

"See, I told you they had a thing for each other." JJ said to him as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, but I've known it all along. It was just a matter of time before they gave into what they were feeling for each other. Now how long do you think we can help them hide it from Strauss?"

"As long as it takes or until one of us kills her. I'm leaning toward the second one though." JJ said as the two of them made their way to the elevator.

**A/N: Okay there it is folks. I hope you liked this little oneshot. See the box below. Yeah I know you do. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. **


End file.
